


let's bury the hatchet

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Raphael are awkward, Apologies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, M/M, strange bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: After unexpectedly... or awkwardly, meeting at Magnus's loft, Alec and Raphael finally have that little chat.with loose reference to the Magnus/Alec/Raphael/Isabelle incident in S02ep09.





	let's bury the hatchet

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

“Hello Alec”.

It’s Raphael greeting him the moment he steps inside Magnus’s loft.

At the awkward surprise, Alec pauses in the hallway, then walks into the living room, looks around him and truly, he wants to ask Raphael what he’s doing at Magnus’s place but he now knows better and instead asks, “Where’s Magnus?”

“He stepped out for a bit”.

Without a response, Alec pivots on his heels about to leave when Raphael stops him. “Just how much longer do you plan on being angry with me?” he sighs, “Isabelle and I have long since made up”.

Alec does stop. Though, he doesn’t turn around. Truth be told, he’s no longer mad at Raphael. Actually, he was never mad at him. The true person Alec was, and still is mad at, is himself for not noticing his dear sister straying and suffering – it’s something that Alec feels he’ll never get over. He’ll never forgive himself for that.

While he reflects on what he sees a failure in his duty as brother and the close relationship he and Isabelle share, he could feel Raphael’s heavy presence behind him waiting, and Alec knows he really should apologise for that time but, this stubborn pride of his was just---

Just then, Alec finds himself a sneaky way around it.

Clearing his throat, straightening his jacket but without turning around he says, “You and Izzy can’t ever date”.

Raphael frowns at the strange command, but then sighs and starts to laugh. “You’re one scary and controlling big brother”.

“It’s not that”, Alec finally turns around, his complexion a little bit flushed but his eyes are soft and steady. “It’s just that…”, he pauses, crimson on his cheeks and the tip of his nose, “It’s just that, I’m practically dating your… father”.

The suddenness of Alec’s words – his declaration – is both bold and shocking that it leaves Raphael lost for words. Though, it doesn’t take long before Raphael’s face crumples into a grimace as though being forced to swallow something bitter when he hurriedly blurts out. “Forget it! No way in hell I’m calling you or even will ever think of you a father”.

It’s only then that Alec realises what his words seem to imply  _and oh_ , the horror on his face is near laughable as he’s quick to just as loudly shout back in a panic. “Oh good heavens, no! That’s weird. Please don’t get weird. Let’s try not getting weird here”, his breathing heavy in embarrassment.

Still slack-jawed, Raphael wipes his forehead as though the insinuation of the situation had him miraculously sweating. “This whole conversation is weird”.

“I know”, Alec replies, though he’s still a bit jittery, not knowing whether to just turn and leave or try to salvage the talk somehow. So after mentally running around in circles, which actually turns out to be very exhausting, he breathes out long and heavy saying, “Yes. Please. Let’s end it”.

The whole loft then goes silent before they both sigh in unison like a choir, and be it a simple coincidence or a result of them still thinking about that horror just seconds before, they both quake into laughter at their ridiculousness.

Still laughing, Alec steps a bit closer. “You know what? I’m just going to apologise. I’m sorry I hit you that time”.

Raphael is all smiles as well – genuine and forgiving. “Don't worry about it. Do I also need to apologise?”

Alec shrugs. “Take that up with Magnus. He was put in a tight spot”.

Reflecting on their action, they once again both sigh in unison – both laughing again at their ridiculous timing, like sighing at the same time then laughing at themselves was the only thing they had in common – well of course, minus Izzy and Magnus.

Speaking of Magnus;

Walking in on the two most important men in his life – important to him but last time he’d checked, these two were supposedly at odds with each other – then why were they now heartily laughing with each other? – Confused, Magnus cocked his head slightly to the side, his eyebrows slightly raised one above the other as he carefully asked, “Should I be worried?”

Alec turns around, the smile from earlier still merry on his face. “Naw. We’re cool”.

This time, Magnus stands between the two of them, his wide eyes flitting in search of the supposed malice between the two. Yet, he sees nothing of the sort. “Again, should I be worried?”

Raphael laughs, understanding fully well Magnus’s disbelief. “It's as Alec said, we're cool now”, Raphael assures Magnus with a pat on the shoulder, “We’re good and I’m leaving now.  You and I will catch up later”.

Magnus watches Raphael go, closing the door behind him. He then turns around to look at Alec who has a smile plastered all over his face – his lips, his eyes, his cheeks - all spread wide. A smile that says,  _I did well today. So praise me._

Magnus allows himself to be embraced by Alec before saying again. “This is the last time I’ll ask, should I be worried?”

Again, Alec laughs, pressing his lips against Magnus’s mouth. “More importantly, it’s been two days, eleven hours and twenty minutes since you last kissed me”.

Well if Alec’s plan is to get Magnus to relax and forget his and Raphael’s bizarre new friendship then it works like magic, for Magnus sups Alec’s lips in his mouth and then kisses him dearly - like he’d missed him a whole timeline in an eternity. 

When they pull apart, their warm breaths linger between them as they try to replenish air, between short puffs of breathing, Magnus asks. “So what are you doing here?”

Because it’s the middle of the day and usually, Alec is tied down hard at work at the Institute or fighting demons, somewhere.

Without an immediate reply, Alec hooks a finger in the loop of Magnus’s trousers and pulls him even closer. “Don’t be silly”.

With his head tilting back, Magnus licks his lips while loving Alec with his eyes asking. “Meaning?”

Alec kisses Magnus's shoulder and simply says, “I’m here because you’re here”.

Magnus laughs, then quietly smiles as he hugs Alec tight.

He really couldn’t argue with that.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
